The present invention relates to a world timepiece.
A prior art world timepiece for displaying the time of major cities of the world through changing selectively on one display unit includes a selector switch provided correspondingly to a main city of a desired zone out of a plurality of time-lag zones into which the world is divided accordingly, and the time of the desired city is displayed according to the operation of the selector switch.
In the aforementioned prior art, the time to be obtained is only that of a zone for which the selector switch is provided. Further, a large space is required for providing the selector switch correspondingly to each divided, zone, and such disadvantageous is from the standpoint of miniaturization and lightweight requirements for such type of timepiece. moreover, the selector switch provided for such zone as will almost not require time information may serve nothing, and hence is useless.